Negro y blanco
by Yuushishi
Summary: Solo una pequeña historia que hice por una tarea, grimmulqui muy lijero. Realmente no puedo escribir un buen resumen de esta historia... "sing" - -


Este es un one-shot, que aunque no lo crean entregue como tarea je

La pareja es GrimmjowXulquiorra, pero muy muy ligero (no puedo andar entregando cuentos pornográficos a mis profesores)

Enjoy

Negro y Blanco

* * *

Negro y blanco, los colores que definen mi vida, no tenía dudas solo debía seguir fielmente las ordenes de mi creador; Aizen-sama era todo para mí, o así lo era hasta que apareció él con su altanería e insubordinación, tiñendo mi mundo con destellos azules. Así fue como mi monótona vida dio un giro de 180 grados.

-¡Eh, Ulquiorra!- sigo caminando, haciendo caso omiso al que me llama. Voz de tenor, que parece no saber hacer otra cosa que gritar, seguro es él.

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¿Estás sordo o qué?- me agarra por hombro, obligándome a voltearme.

-…Grimmjow…- levanto la vista, fijando mis ojos esmeralda en sus impactantes ojos azules, cada vez que lo veo siento como si me hundiera en la profundidad de un cielo infinito, sin nubes.

Él se mantiene callado, su rostro está serio, faltando esa sonrisa maniática que normalmente adorna sus facciones. No me gusta verlo serio, de ese modo me recuerda demasiado a mí, rostro estoico, mirada aburrida. Lo odio, aunque no lo demuestre detesto como soy.

-Necesito un favor tuyo Ulquiorra- Mis ojos se abrieron un milímetro más de la cuenta, ¿Grimmjow quería mi ayuda?, ahora si que lo he visto todo.

-Y… en que puedo ayudarte "sexta"- reconozco que llamarlo así es tentar mi suerte, pero por alguna razón disfruto enormemente el sacarlo de sus casillas. Sé lo mucho que le enoja el hecho de que soy superior a él por dos números; también sé lo que piensa, "como es posible que ese con cara de chica emo, tamaño de chica, contextura de chica y ojos tan grandes como los de un cordero que va al matadero, sea mi superior… es imposible", claro conociendo el amplio vocabulario de Grimmjow, debería agregar en sus pensamientos unas cuantas palabras, como mierda, jodido, o algo por el estilo.

-¡Maldito hijo de perra!, te crees muy superior, ¿no es así?- sonreí interiormente, mas me mantuve inmutable, me agrada enormemente que Grimmjow me hable de ese modo, quizás sea un poco masoquista, pero siendo la cuarta espada, los de rango inferior al mío me temen, y mis superiores me ignoran, así que se siente bien que alguien te grite de vez en cuando.

Tan concentrado estaba en mis pensamientos que no me percaté de cuando Grimmjow me levanto por el cuello de mi chaqueta. El movimiento me tomó desprevenido, he hizo brotar de mi garganta un pequeño chillido, algo casi imperceptible, pero para el oído entrenado de Grimmjow fue como sí hubiera gritado con todas mis fuerzas.

El silencio que siguió después de eso para mi fue eterno, sus ojos agrandados en asombro y su boca abierta en forma do "o".

-…vaya…- Eso fue todo lo que dijo después de devolverme al piso, pero esa sola palabra bastó para que mi rostro se sonrojara fuertemente de la vergüenza, y dada la palidez de mi piel ese rosado que apareció en mis mejillas se hizo más notable. No sabía que decir para arreglar las cosas, así que me quedé allí, mirando a Grimmjow fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos.

Grimmjow carraspeó, como queriendo dar tiempo mientras pensaba en que decir.-Jamás pensé que oiría algo como eso de ti Ulquiorra, debo admitir que fue lindo… sobre todo ese sonrojo te hace ver tierno Ulqui-chan- lo último ronroneando en mi oreja, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda.

Una vez logré recuperar mi compostura, pregunté -¿En que era que necesitabas ayuda Grimmjow?- Espere por su respuesta. Espere, espere y espere, pero nada lo único que hacía Grimmjow era seguir mirándome.

Luego de mucho esperar por fin respondió. –Ay Ulquiorrita creo que lo olvidé-

Si, desde que la sexta espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez entro en mi vida mi mundo que siempre había sido de un monótono negro y blanco, se lleno de muchos matices, no solo azul, sino ,muchos otros colores también. Aunque en este momento puedo sentir como el rojo se mantiene predominante.

* * *

Eso es todo espero que les guste.


End file.
